Frightened
by Nope sorry
Summary: Bella, the independent girl on campus. Edward, the shy beautiful guy that wants a relationship. They're both shocked when they learn that they are college roommates.
1. Chapter 1

**Background: One word for a situation like this: Frightened. Bella; the one who just got out of a relationship, the one who changed to be the independent girl on campus. Edward; the shy guy who always longs for a relationship, the beautiful one that always keeps quiet in the back of libraries. Once they realize they're college roommates, they're both frightened.**

BPOV:

It was a hot summer, and I was bored to no end. I decided to drive my truck over to Jake's, my boyfriend, and see if he wanted to go to the beach. It was a nice day to go swimming, so I brought my bathing suit just in case.

While I was driving my ancient red truck, my thoughts started wondering off.

I thought about how Jake was when he told me he loved me. He took me to La Push beach, and when the sun was setting, he looked me in the eyes, and he told me he loved me. I told him I love him too, and we both kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. It was a Saturday, so I slept over at his house, but that farthest we went was just kissing. Even though I loved him, I didn't want to go _that_ far yet. That was just a couple months ago, so we have been going strong for a while.

Maybe, just maybe, I will give up my virginity to him tonight. Just _maybe._ All I know is that I will very soon. I mean, yes we love each other, but who knew that hormones would affect me so much? And Jake would always love me, no matter what.

_Right?_

Of course he would Bella!

_But are you sure?_

Great, now my instinct side just has to come and ruin my happy thoughts! Now I'm fighting with … myself in my own head. Crazy, much?

_I'm just saying, I have a bad feeling now all of a sudden._

Shut up, and let me think my happy thoughts.

_Fine…I know I'm right._

Whatever. I know I should listen to my instinct, but I just merely ignored it.

Once I got to his house, I pulled up in the driveway like I usually do. I knocked on the door, and nobody answered. I knew he was home because all the lights were on and his garage was open. Maybe he was taking a shower or something. So I turned the doorknob, finding it was unlocked. I took a couple steps in, and my eyes widened at the noises that I heard. I heard moaning coming from Jake's room.

I walked slowly, like it was a horror movie, to the end of the hallway to the dreaded room. As each step I took, the moaning and groaning got louder. I opened the door, frightened of my worst fear. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but I couldn't. So when I opened the door, my heart broke into shattered little pieces.

There was Jake, thrusting into another girl, and they were both moaning at their pleasure. They probably didn't hear me, because they didn't stop fucking, and then Jake groaned, "Lauren…oh god…" while 'Lauren' screamed out his name. Once they calmed down, Jake turned his head, and saw that I was watching.

He immediately came up and tried to hug me, "I'm so sorry Bella. It's not what it looks like! I can explain – "

Tears started going down my cheeks, and instead of being all sad and depressed, I got angered, so I yelled, "Really Jacob? Then what does it look like? Please, go ahead and be my guest, and explain this!" My angered voice was so loud it echoed in the room.

He just looked down and whispered, "I'm so sorry. It's just… I needed some release. She doesn't mean anything. You're my world, Bella. You hold my heart."

"Bullshit! Well buddy, guess what? I was going to give it all to you tonight! Yep that's right. I guess you were too impatient to actually wait! Jacob, don't touch me anymore. Don't talk to me anymore. Don't contact me anymore. If you do, I will have Emmett come over and beat the shit out of you. And trust me, he's more than willing to. Just go back to your little fuck buddy."

When I mentioned that I was going to give it all to him tonight, his face paled. Yep that's right, now you regret your little mistake. And before he could say anything, I got in my truck and sped away to my house. I was staying strong, all the way until I reached my bed. I collapsed on my bed, and the tears finally came in, pouring down my face. Now here comes the sadness.

_I told you so._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who have already reveiwed, and those to who put this story on their Favorites/Alert List. This is kinda short, but I just need to introduce the characters, and then the real story begins.**

**BPOV:**

The summer is over, and I spent most of it at home, hiding my face in shame. Word got out that Jacob cheated on me, and now my life here in Forks is hell. I had to see him almost everyday because Charlie always invited Billy, who of course has to bring his son. Charlie and Billy don't know how our relationship ended, so we just said that we were better off as friends. I didn't want to cause Billy and Charlie a fight.

_Better off as friends? Psshht. Yeah right. He fucking cheated on me!_

So as I said before, the summer ended. Now I'm here on a plane heading to college. I got accepted to Dartmouth, as well as Alice and Emmett. So here I am, sitting with one of my best friends, Alice, and with my other best friend, Emmett, in the seat right ahead of us.

When Emmett heard about Jacob cheating on me, he blew up. He went straight over there and started yelling at him. Alice and I had to go over and calm him down. But Emmett didn't hit Jacob, thank god for that. Or else that would have caused drama.

Imagine telling my dad this : _Hey dad, uh the reason that I'm here at the hospital is because we had to drive Jacob to the hospital because he got beat up. By who, you ask? Oh my best friend Emmett. Yeah we'll you see, Jacob cheated on me and slept with another girl. Jacob Black. Remember? Your best friend's son? Yeah him. Ok dad, put down the gun._

That wouldn't be awkward at all.

Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts and exclaimed, "Oh Bella! Aren't you excited? I am! I have a feeling that I will meet my soul mate there! I bet you will find yours too!"

I grumbled, "Alice, don't start.." I didn't disagree with her though, because Alice's 'feelings' are always right.

Emmett turned around and said, "Hey! I might meet a babe, or two, or three…or more. But I will have to protect you girlies from all those college guys! Who knows what is going on through their dirty minds."Emmett was very protective of us, and now with the Jacob incident, he has gotten even more protective.

"Emmett, you are now one of those college guys too. Who knows what is going on through _your_ dirty mind." Alice said, and we all started laughing.

The trip took forever, but we eventually got there.

_Later on_

"Finally! Let's see who is my roommate. Hm…" Alice said, while she was looking for her room number and roommate. There was co-ed dorms, so we might have to share a room with a guy. **(A/N: Ok so I don't really know if the girls can share rooms with the guys, probably not, so in this story pretend that they can. Just for the sake of the story! And college dorms are all different, and I personally don't know how Dartmouth's dorms look like, so I'll just make it unrealistic probably.)**

We found out that Emmett was on the second floor, and he was sharing a room with a guy named Jasper. Alice was also on the second floor, and she was sharing a room with a girl named Rosalie. I, however, was on the third floor, and sharing a room with a _guy_ named Edward. Edward? Hmph. He better not be some playboy. If he was, I rather kill myself. I will not take shit from anyone. This was the new Bella, starting over at college.

I didn't have a lot of luggage, so I just took my own and went inside the elevator. I was waiting for the empty elevator to go to the third floor. Once it got there, I walked out with my bags, and started heading towards my room.

_202, 203, 204…205!_ There it was, room 205. I stood there for a while, frightened of what would happen if I opened the door. Would it be a regular college dorm? Would a swarm of bees come at me and the dogs would come and bite off my legs? Would it be a whole college party scene? Would -

_Open the fucking door! I know you're nervous, but godammit it's just a door⁄_

I was right, I shouldn't get nervous. It was just college. Oh my god, college. Then I went into hysterics, well in my mind. I finally calmed down, and opened the door awaiting my fate.

_Fate, really? Aren't we being just a little dramatic?_

I opened the door, and my eyes widened at the sight. There was living room, with a comfy-looking couch, a moderate-sized television, and a coffee table with magazines scattered all over it. There was small kitchen in the back, with the necessaries. An oven, stove, microwave, refrigerator, cabinets, and more. The kitchen and living room was combined in a huge room. The object separating the kitchen and living room was a small table for two.

On the left, there was a door that led to another room. On the right, there was a door that led to another bedroom. I didn't know which was mine, so I went to the room on the left.

When I went inside, I stopped dead at my tracks. I saw the most handsome man I have _ever _seen, and he was shirtless. His bronze hair messed up in a way that could only be described as sex hair. _And it sure was sexy._ His body was amazingly hot. He was surely toned, but wasn't overly like Emmett. He was about 6"2 by my judgment, not too tall or too short. I looked at his face and I was breathless by his piercing gaze. His emerald shining eyes were framed with long dark eyelashes. All together, he was beautiful. _Beautiful? More like handsome. Sexy. Hot. Sexy. Gorgeous. Sexy. Attractive. Did I mention sexy???_

I shook my head, shaking away the dirty thoughts. I turned my head away, embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry! I'll just…be going now." No! Bad Bella! You. Are. Independent. You are not going to be the little shy girl anymore!

"Don't worry about it. Here, let my grab a shirt." The sexy man said, in a velvety voice. I looked up, and saw he was blushing. The pink tint on his cheeks made him look adorable. He put on a black shirt and turned to me. He walked closer, and put out his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen. Are you my roommate?"

I shook his hand, and I felt an electric current go through my body because of the contact.

I replied, "I'm Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella. And yes, I'm your roommate."

"Oh ok. Do you want me to help you with your bags?" He asked politely.

"No thanks, I got them." I said, not trying to sound mean. I can carry things myself, and I don't need anybody's help. But just because I wanted to spend more time with Edward, I asked, "But can you help me put my things away in my room?"

"Certainly." He said, and followed me into my room. The room was moderate sized, with a full bed, a dresser, a closet, a table, and more. He helped me set everything up, my clothes, my books, my blankets, my shoes, and all my other things. While we were putting the things in my room, we decided to play 20 questions to get to know each other.

Edward asked, "What's your favorite color?"

I answered, "Indigo."

"Favorite animal?"

"Lion." I loved their fierceness.

"Favorite flower?"

"Violets." And this process continued.

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Emerald" I said too quickly. I let out an involuntary giggle. Oh crap.

"Why did you giggle?" Edward asked confused.

"Well I like emerald because it is the color of your eyes." I stated confidently. It was true.

He blushed again, and said "Well my favorite color is brown, because it's the color your eyes."

After that, we just started talking about our childhoods. I was tired, so I just sat next to Edward, and laid my head on his shoulder, while he was talking about his mom Esme. I bet Esme was a wonderful person. She should be proud of the son she raised. I was so tired, that I just drifted off to sleep, while hearing Edward's melodic voice.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts on it. Please tell me what you think on how the story should go on, so I could see some ideas. Your ideas are greatly appreciated! Oh and also, I wasn't that fond when Bella would ALWAYS blush in Edward's presence in the Twilight series, so I mixed it up a bit, and now Edward is the blushing one. Who doesn't like a blushing Edward?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so the first few chapters are going to suck because remember these are introducing chapters. The characters need to adjust and everything, and then the real story begins. **

BPOV:

I woke up slowly, to find out that I was in my bed.

_When did I get into my bed?_

Yesterday events replayed in my head; Talking about childhoods, Edward talking about Esme, me falling asleep on his shoulder.

_Oh great. He probably thinks I did that on purpose._

I got up, noticing that I still had my clothes on from yesterday. I went out my door and went inside to the kitchen. I found Edward, his backside to me, humming while he was looking for something in the cabinets. He was humming an unfamiliar tune and then he stopped what he was doing. He turned to me, and blushed suddenly.

He said shyly, "I was making you some toast because there's nothing else for breakfast. I have to go out and buy some food. I can't find the plates, can you help me find them?"

I helped him find the plates, and then I sat down in one of the chairs, and started spreading butter on my toast. I got up to get a cup of orange juice, and came back to the table where I found Edward in the other chair, looking down to his hands.

I asked, "Did you eat already?"

"Yes, I am a morning person, so I like getting up early." He replied.

_Hm, I am more of a night person. It's like yin and yang, and they make one whole._

Then there was silence when I was eating. It wasn't awkward or anything, just that nobody had anything else to say.

When a thought appeared in my head, I blurted out, "How did I get in my bed?"

"I uh well you kinda fell asleep on my shoulder, and I uh thought that you wanted to sleep on your bed, so I just picked you up, and uh put you on your bed. Is that alright?" He asked, like he was unsure if he did something bad or not.

"Oh it's fine, I was just wondering." When I said that, he looked relieved. Once I finished, I was about to get up and put the dishes away, but Edward suddenly said, "Can I put that away for you?" I didn't want to be rude and say no, but I wanted to show that I can do things myself, that I wasn't weak or anything. I wasn't having a mental fight in my head. So I just agreed on a thought.

"Sure. Can you put my plate in the sink? I'll put away the butter and orange juice." There, that was good. It was like we were equal, and I have no problem with that.

I sat on the couch, waiting for Edward to come. I knew what I had to do if I was going to be sharing a dorm room with a guy.

When Edward sat down next to me, I started "Ok since we are sharing a dorm room, we have to have some rules. First, you have to clean up your own mess. I'm not going to cleaning after you."

"Already done. I'm not the messy."

"Ok good. Second, no girls can come in here. I mean, sure friends can come, girls or boys, but you can't come in here late at night and start sexing up this place. I don't want to hear anybody getting some." I really hoped he didn't bring any girls. I want all his attention on me.

_Where did that come from? What the fuck?_

When I looked up at Edward, he was blushing and looked at the floor.

"Um well, don't worry about that. Girls don't even notice me." He said. I looked at him, probably with a shocked face. He could not be kidding me.

"Are you joking?"

"No. I've never really had a girlfriend. None of them seem to be interested."

"Then those girls are out of their fucking minds! Why wouldn't they want to be with you?"

"Why would they want to be with me?"

"Well have you checked the mirror lately? You're beyond handsome. Gorgeous, sexy, whatever. You're just really really REALLY good-looking. You're smart of course, I mean you are in Dartmouth! You think of others, like this morning when you made me breakfast. You're respectful, like when you put me on my bed instead of letting me sleep on the floor. And a plus is that you look adorable with that blush of yours." It was true. Are girls these days really that stupid to let this man walk around single? Guess they are.

Edward's face brightened with a small smile and looked at me in the eye.

"Thank you, Bella." I just loved the way he said my name, I have to have him say it more often, but just to get even I said, "Your welcome, Edward."

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" I had nothing to do so I agreed.

"Sure! I love horror movies. I brought some movies. Which one do you want to watch?" I asked. I absolutely loved horror movies. Well, they weren't really horror, just thrilling.

"You pick. They are your movies. Ladies choice." He said. Hm, it was my choice? Fine, then let it be.

"Ok, my choice is for you to pick to the movie."

He looked frustrated, but replied, "Do you have Poltergiest?" **(A/N: I love that movie! If you haven't watched that movie, go rent it now!)**

"Yep, I'll go get it." I went to my room to receive the movie, and then went back to the living room. I put in the movie and sat next to Edward. Even though I have watched this movie a million times, I still get jumpy at certain parts. However, when the scene with the clown appearing behind the boy, I jumped and I laid my head on his chest. His body stiffened at first, surprised that I was touching him, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me. Then I felt better and I felt safe. Once the movie was done, I noticed that I was still in his arms.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you seem scared, so I put my arms around you to calm you down. I – "

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I always get scared at the scene."

Then my phone rang and I checked who it was. _Alice._

I answered my phone, "Hey Alice. How's your roommate?"

"Oh my god!!" She squealed, "You have to meet my roommate! Rosalie has great taste in fashion! And she is so pretty, but she doesn't have a boyfriend! We have to set her up with Emmett! I swear she is the perfect girl for him!! Oh my god you have to meet her! You have to come down to the café. The café is so cute! We are here right now. I already invited Emmett, and him and his roommate is coming too! Get your ass down here and bring your roommate!" She said that all in one breath. Damn that girl is hyper.

"Ok ok Alice. We'll be there in a few. Love ya."

"Love ya too. Ciao."

I turned to Edward, and asked if he wanted to come to meet some of my friends, and he agreed. While we were near the café, he asked, "Are those your friends right there?"

I saw where he was looking at, and of course I saw a little pixie running full speed to me. She hugged me and said, "Is that your roommate?" She was looking at Edward.

"Yes, he is."

"Hm… he's pretty hot." She giggled.

I looked at him and replied, "He is the definition of sexy. But he's also a great guy." I guessed Edward heard, because he was slightly blushing. Alice yelled for the other people to come. I introduced my friends, Emmett and Alice. Alice introduced her roommate, Rosalie. Rosalie had a model's body, blonde flowing hair, bright blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She was the image of perfection. I noticed Emmett's eyes looked at her with adoration, lust, and an emotion I couldn't figure out. Once Emmett was done checking out Rosalie, he introduced Jasper. He looked very similar to Rosalie, with the blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. I also noticed Alice was staring at him and I could tell that she was having another 'feeling'. Edward smiled brightly and went over to Jasper and gave him a pat on the back and said, "Hey man. What's going on?" "Nothing much, my classes don't start for a week, so I'm just enjoying college life." Rosalie came and they started talking. I realized that Jasper and Rosalie were twins. While they were talking, Emmett, Alice, and I were all talking.

Alice said, "Rosalie told me that her, Jasper, and Edward were all good friends in high school."

Emmett got all excited and said, "Damn the Rosalie chick is pretty hot. I have to go on a date with her. Hey Alice…"

"Yes I will set you up with her. She is perfect for you Em! She likes cars, she's smart, she's very witty and funny, and she is gorgeous!" Emmett got all excited and he looked like a little kid who just got his first puppy.

"So Emmett, does Jasper have a girlfriend?" They were both exchanging information on their roommates. I felt happy for them both because they already have their eyes on someone. I mean, I like Edward, but I don't think I could handle getting hurt again. I don't need a boyfriend to make me happy. I do like to have friends though. If I start out being friends with Edward, maybe I can trust him more. He really was a wonderful guy. He didn't seem cocky or arrogant, just the opposite. He was shy, and had a gentle atmosphere around him. Maybe that is what I need, I was never the one for cocky jerks. Once we were done all talking with our little reunion, we decided to all go to lunch.

_Do I like Edward? Oh crap this isn't good. .. I won't get my heart broken again. But will I risk it with Edward?_

**A/N: Ok so I wasn't happy with this chapter at all. I guess it is a filler chapter, but oh well. I don't want everything to go too fast, so tell me if I'm rushing it or anything. Oh and should the next chapter be in EPOV? Should I change something? Thanks to those who review and give me ideas! I truly appreciate them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was unsure on how to do Edward's point of view, so tell me how if it you like it or not! Oh and thanks to xCrossMyHeartAndHopeToDiex for your reviews and your nice PM. You're the best! **

**EPOV: about three weeks later**

The day I met Bella, my life changed. Once I saw her, I knew she was the one. Also because that was an embarrassing day. I remembered when she walked into my room, while I didn't have my shirt on. I was trying to find another one, and she happened to walk in. I've always been that quiet shy kind of guy. If a girl ever says the simplest compliment like 'you look nice today', I would blush red as a tomato. I hate my blush because it is not at all manly or attractive. Every girl wants a strong man, not some shy guy. However, when Bella said my blush was adorable, I felt like jumping for joy. Bella is the only girl who thoughts and opinion matters to me. I don't care about the others, just Bella. Bella was different from other girls, she was independent and strong-willed. I can just tell on she walks, how she talks, how she reacts. Let's just say I wouldn't want to piss her off.

But whenever she stares off in space, and I look into her eyes, its like her eyes are holding a secret, a secret that I shouldn't know. But I had to figure out what it was. Did she have a past experience that changed her? Did she have drama before entering college? Did she even have a secret at all? Maybe I'm just going crazy.

So here I was, flipping through channels since I had nothing to do. Bella was out with Rosalie and Alice shopping. I laughed, remembering Bella's face when she was dragged out by Rosalie and Alice to go shopping. Rosalie, one of my best friends, has already hit it off with Emmett. I think they are going out, but I'm not sure if it's official. Alice and Jasper are constantly flirting at all times. Why can't they just get together already? Anyway, were all friends now, always hanging out and such. We all got along easily and we are a pretty trust-worthy bunch.

My classes have been doing well. I didn't have any classes today, so I'm just here sitting on the couch alone like a loser. I'm in college now, I should be going on dates or have a girlfriend by now or something.

_The thing is you want Bella to be your girlfriend._

But she wouldn't want me back. I noticed that whenever somebody mentions relationships, she tenses up and she looks like she is uncomfortable. She probably doesn't want a relationship now, and I don't want to push her. Even though it's been about a few weeks, I already know I like Bella. A lot. More than I should.

Then suddenly, Bella entered the room, and she looked tired. She was holding 6 shopping bags that seemed heavy with shoes and clothes. I got up and instantly went to her.

I asked, "Can I help you with those bags?"

"Yes thank you. I'm exhausted! Never go shopping with those two shopaholics." She said. I was surprised for a moment, but still took the bags. I was surprised because whenever I offered to do something for her, she refused politely and did it herself. I guessed that she didn't like receiving help, but I never pushed her for information. I just wish that in the future, she would let me do things for her without any complaint. Nowadays, girls are always asking for their boyfriends to do everything for them, but not Bella. I held her bags to her room, and set them down where she told me to.

Then Bella spoke up and said, "So we are all going to meet up at the movie theater. You coming?"

I knew my answer immediately and said, "Sure. Aren't you a little tired from the shopping?" Bella looked exhausted, not sleepy kind of exhausted, more of been walking a million miles tired.

"Yes I'm fine. Rosalie and Alice just had to go to _every_ store to see if they had cute clothes. The mall was enormous, so we were walking forever just to find one store. But I want to go to the movies."

While she was talking, she walked towards me. "Don't you want to come?" She put her hand on my chest, and I wanted more of her touch. "Where it's all dark, and you can do anything you want, without anybody knowing." She looked up at me with her long dark eyelashes. "You can do anything, nobody will know. You know, whispering, touching," Then she reached up and whispered in my ear, "pleasuring." At that last word, chills ran down my spine while scenarios were forming in my head. Dirty thoughts. About Bella. And for me to ruin the moment, I just had to blush.

I stuttered, "Um y-yeah. We should b-be going now to meet up with them." Way to be a man, Cullen.

She took my hand, and led me out the door.

_At the movie theater:_

"Ugh, not another chick flick. There is no way I can sit through a shitty movie." Emmett complained.

"Shut up. If we do, you are going to be fucking quiet and enjoy it." Emmett immediately shut up.

"Man, you're so whipped. And what has it been? Only a few weeks?" Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Whipped like the family pig."

"Shut up Jasper!"  
"Oh there is that new comedy out! What is it... oh 'I love you, man!' Who wants to watch that?" Alice suggested.

We all agreed on that movie and we went inside with our tickets.

Rosalie said, "Emmett, can you get me some popcorn?"

"Sure thing."

"Jasper, can you get me some Dibs?"

"Of course Alice."

"Bella, do you want anything?"

"I'll come with you."

Rosalie and Alice went to get us some seats, while Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and I went to get some treats. Once we were done, we headed toward the theater and went over to Alice and Rosalie where they were saving our seats. The movie started, and the theater grew dark. I had to admit, it was a pretty funny, but I almost jumped out of my seat when I felt a hand land on my knee.

When I saw it was Bella who had done that, she looked at me with an innocent look. That little vixen. The farthest I've gone with a girl is just kissing, and that was one time in ninth grade. I didn't even like that girl that much; I forgot why I had done it anyway. It was just a little kiss, not even making out. I know, lame right? I tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was difficult because Bella started rubbing my thigh. She was going up and down, so slowly, it sent sensations throughout my body. I just wanted to take her right then, but I couldn't. I didn't even know if she liked me back, and I didn't want to risk our friendship. She leaned over and whispered, "Do you like this?" I blushed slightly, but I bet she could still see it, even in the dark theater.

"I saw your blush. Why did you blush? Were you thinking dirty thoughts?" I was thinking dirty thoughts, all about Bella. I wanted to touch her, but I also didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

She grazed my earlobe with her teeth, kissed behind my ear, and then pulled back. I almost groaned out loud. Her hand went up a little higher, just inches away from the place I wanted her to touch the most. She kept her hand there, and gave a little squeeze. By now, I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. She kept on teasing more throughout the movie, and I resisted, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. When the lights came back on, I was frozen in my seat. I had to calm down my hard-on. I somehow was able to get up, and we all walked out the movie theater.

I think I had a permanent pink tint on my cheeks. We all went back to our dorms, and when I closed the door behind me, Bella came up to me and trapped me between the door and her beautiful irresistible body.

She looked down put said in a confident voice, "I'm not normally like this. I've only had one boyfriend, but that's a story for another time. It's just I feel something with you, a connection. Do you feel it?" I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Good, because I thought I was going crazy. Oh and I had a good time at the movies. Did you?" She winked at me, and all I could manage was a simple nod.

"Good. Do you want to come into my room? I'm just going to listen to some music and finish putting away the rest of my clothes from the shopping trip." I nodded again.

_Say something idiot! You've been nodding this whole time!_

I said shyly, "Sure." And I followed her to her room.

_I definitely want Bella as my girlfriend._

**A/N: Ok so I probably won't update for a while. Please tell me if you like it or not. I don't know if I did well on this or not. Did you like EPOV or not? Was Bella going on to strong? Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but next chapter will be longer, promise! Thanks to those who review and read this story! Also, I'd like to say thanks to -Invisible-IWalkAlone for your understanding and kind PM. I just love receiving PM's and reviews. I try to reply to most of them. Anyway, here's the chapter. Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will have a mix of Bella's and Edward's POV. **

BPOV:

I was proud of myself for many reasons. First of all, I made new friends; Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward.

_You like Edward more than just a friend._

Also, I finally got over my insecure fears officially and made a move. I'm making more hints day by day. I just hope I'm not giving him the impression I'm a slut. I mean, of course I want his body.

_Who doesn't?_

But I want him to be _mine._ I want him to care for me, to think of me, to love me.

_Whoa. Back up. Did I say love?_

It's been about a month, I'm not sure if I should have those kind of strong feelings yet.

_Or do I?_

However, he does seem to responding. I mean, yes he still blushes at some comments I make;

_I love his adorable blush._

But he seems like he likes me. The only girl he talks to besides Rosalie and Alice is me, and Alice and Rosalie already have their men. Every night once we are done with college work, we always hang out in either his or my room. We would listen to music, talk to each other, sometimes go out and get some coffee, and more. I don't think Edward is quiet as in all silent and never talks, but is just shy to talk out loud or take control. Anyway, I know I like him. A lot. I feel this connection, this spark that I haven't felt with anyone, not even Jacob. I know Edward wouldn't hurt me, he would never. Edward was just so much fun to be around, someone who I will never get bored with.

It was the weekend, and I got up to wake up Edward. I looked at the clock and read it was 10:00 AM. Edward and I were going to go to breakfast this morning. We were tired of having poptarts and cereal every morning. We really need to go out and buy some food. I got up, put on a blue tank with some dark jeans. I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, put on some lip gloss, and was already to go. I opened up my door and walked towards Edward's door. I just went in because I assumed he was still sleeping. I went in and saw that my assumptions were right.

Edward was on his bed, tangled in the blankets with his back facing towards me. I guessed he slept with some sweats on with no shirt because I stared at his muscular strong back that led to his neck, then to his bronze sex-hair. I went around and kneeled and saw his angelic face peacefully sleeping.

I whispered in his ear, "Time to get up Edward. Wakey wakey."

He responded with a mumbled, "Bella?" He still had his eyes closed so I didn't know if he was really awake. I put my arm on his arm and started rubbing his upper arm. His opened and his emerald eyes met my chocolate ones. He slowly put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. We were now both laying on his bed, intertwined with each other. Our legs tangled in the sheets, his arms around me. I inhaled his sweet scent while he rested his head on mine. I heard his heartbeat increase when I put my hand on his smooth hard bare chest. He leaned down and whispered, "Am I dreaming?"

I whispered back, "No, you're not." I heard him sigh, but he still had his arms around me. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness of our bodies, and the sensations that were radiating off from us to each other.

"Edward, you have to go get ready. We're going to breakfast, remember?" He looked down, looking slightly depressed, but left anyway to his restroom. I left his room and sat on the couch. What did he mean when he asked if he was dreaming? Did he think he was? Does he usually often dream about me?

_I wish._

About 5 minutes later, he came out all ready with a form-fitting black shirt with jeans that were ripped at the knees.

_Damn, that boy is fast at changing. I wonder if he is fast in-_

"You ready to go, Bella?" He asked.

"Whenever you are."

We left the dorm and headed towards a cute little restaurant. I can tell he was still a little shy from what happened this morning, so to calm him down I put my hand in his. We walked to the restaurant that was close by, holding hands. I was glad that we were getting more comfortable with each other. It seemed like we were already a couple because of the amount of time we spend with each other.

_Later on:_

Breakfast with Edward was nice. It wasn't awkward or anything, very comfortable.

_A date._

We met up with Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. We didn't know what to do; so we all took a vote. Rosalie and Alice voted on shopping, Emmett on bowling, Jasper and Edward voted on movies. I giggled in my head, knowing why Edward was enthusiastic on voting for the movies. When he voted for it, I winked at him, causing him to blush.

I was the deal breaker, either shopping or the movies. Bowling was already out, leaving a pouting Emmett. So instead, I voted on the one thing that made me really turn loose and have some fun.

"Let's go clubbing!"

**A/N: I will appreciate if you review! Oh and I just recently started reading a FANTASTIC STORY. It's called "Vanilla Salt" by BottledCoke. You should go read it right now! It's probably my favorite story at the moment. I'm a Rebel! Lol. Are you a Rebel or a Perfect? I'm serious, go check it out. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'm really busy so sorry if I can't update sooner! But... I update faster if I get many reviews. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Oh, so since I'm such a loser, I'll tell you about what's going on right now. So I'm really happy because before I was kinda depressed, but now I'm better. I feel good and I'm happy. I would always drift away from my parents. But it was bad. Like I talked to my mom, but sometimes it was uncomfortable, and I would never talk to my dad. And I mean never. The only words I spoke to him daily was, "School sucked." I know, kinda mean, but I just had nothing to talk about. My friends were always making fun of me, and at first I'm thinking 'they're just teasing', but then it really started to hurt my feelings, and I told them to please stop, and they keep on talking about me behind my back. I just ignored them, not really caring. So, I started hanging around with another friend. Let's call her Amber (not her actual name). I was always friends with Amber, but we didn't hang out with each often because we have our own set of friends. So recently, we started hanging out, and now we hang out ALL THE TIME. She's my best friend, and we talk with some of her other friends (they're guys, but they are the funniest people you will ever meet!) So now ever since I've been friends with Amber and the guys, I'm more comfortable at home and I talk to my parents all the time. I'm very open and I'm just very happy right now. And also, I find it funny because you know when people say 'oh don't hang out with _those_ sort of people, they'll have a bad influence on you'. Yeah well that ain't true. Even though I HATE labels, people consider Amber and the guys (and me) 'skaters'. Lol, everybody was like 'don't hang out with them, they always get into trouble.' And now ever since I'm friends with them, I'm very happy and I feel like flying (lol random). Thank you Amber! Ok so I bet none of you are reading this, so I'll just shut up now. Here's the chapter:**

**BPOV:**

So here we are, waiting in line to go inside the dance club. I was wearing a royal blue dress that ended around my mid-thigh. It hugged my curves to my waist, but flared a little on the ends. It didn't show too much cleavage, but enough to look sexy but not trashy. I had my hair in loose curls and was wearing some pretty earrings. My make-up was light, but I had the smoky-eye look. I had to admit, I looked pretty sexy, but I just hoped Edward noticed.

I was a little nervous if tonight turned into a disaster. I had a feeling it might, but I ignored it. Usually when I get really nervous or I start getting under a ton of stress, I get anxiety. I've had it ever since I was a kid, but I haven't had it for a while. I was getting nervous, but I tried to stay calm.

_Please don't let the anxiety kick in._

Once we were inside the club, we were greeted with flashing lights, loud music, and bodies swaying to the rhythm. My nerves calmed down, and I felt at ease when Edward put his hand in mine. We all sat down at a table, and everybody had some drinks. I didn't feel too comfortable drinking, so I just passed. I kept my eyes on Edward, who looked sexy as hell. He had on some dark jeans with a black button up shirt that was rolled all the way to his elbows, showing off his toned arms.

We were all talking and laughing, having a good time, but then suddenly Alice jumped up and took Jasper's hand and led him to the dance floor. Rosalie did the same with Emmett. Edward turned to me, looking like he wanted to say something, but nothing ever came out of his parting lips. So instead of waiting, I took his hand and led him into the swarm of dancing bodies.

He seemed shy, like he didn't know what to do. I gazed into his eyes and said, "Give in to the music..." I started moving my body with the dance beat. I moved my hips in an erotic motion, grazing his own, and put my hands around his neck. He slowly gave in and started to dance with me, placing his hands on my hips. I turned around so that my backside was to his front, and started grinding against him. He seemed hesitant at first, but then we started to grind together, our bodies so close, I could feel his sweet breath against my neck.

We danced for a long time, but then he did something unexpected. He started placing kisses on my neck. Not that I minded, but I would have thought he would be too shy to actually do that. I turned around so I was facing him, and he pulled me so close that my breasts were against his rock solid chest. We moved our hips together, our bodies together, everything giving into our instincts and going with the beat, that we couldn't stop.

Eventually, we went back to the table, and got some drinks. He turned to me and said, "You're a great dancer."

"Thanks. So are you. I wouldn't mind another dance..." I said, moving closer to him. I was telling the truth, I was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about him dancing. And what was even sexier is that he's so innocent and shy, yet when he walks into a room all the panties drop. We went back out there, but somebody tapped my should and I turned around saw the person who interrupted my good time with Edward.

He was about as tall as Edward, but had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. I had to admit, he was very attractive, but he couldn't compete with Edward. This guy was hot, but Edward was a fucking sex god.

_An innocent one._

The mysterious guy said, "Can I cut in? Can I dance with this lovely lady here?" He was definitely a charmer. I turned to Edward, looking at his expression. I wasn't going to ask for his approval or permission because I can dance with whoever the hell I want, but I just wanted to see if he didn't take it to seriously and started to think I was interested in this guy _like that. _Edward seemed ok with it, so I turned to the new guy.

_EPOV:_

I honestly didn't want Bella to dance with anyone else, but I couldn't tell her what to do, so I tried to seem all cool about it. I left where they started dancing, and before I reached the table for another drink, a hand stopped me walking. I was hoping it was Bella, for her to come and say the only person she wants to dance with is _me._ I was new to all this dancing and clubbing, so I didn't know if she really enjoyed it. I turned, with my hopes high, but came crashing down when I saw it wasn't my angel.

_My angel? Where did that come from? It fits though._

It was a blonde girl who looked like she had too much make-up on. She was wearing a mini dress that left nothing to the imagination, but instead of having a normal guy reaction and ogle her, I think I threw up a little inside. She looked like that kinda girl who you hooked up with or had a one night stand with, but forget about her the next day. She looked me up and down and licked her lips.

She asked, "My name is Tanya. What's yours?"

I didn't know what to say because I wanted to be with Bella, not her, so I choked out, "Edward."

"You don't need to be nervous _Edward._ We're just going to have a little fun." I was utterly disgusted by this girl. She took my hand and led me through the crowd and started grinding against me.

I was not enjoying this at all. But Bella was dancing and having fun, why shouldn't I?

_Because you like Bella. You want her to be grinding against you. _

I felt so wrong at this moment. I pulled away from Tanya and said politely, "I really don't feel like dancing."

She looked amused and said, "Don't feel like dancing? What do you feel like doing then?"

_I feel like getting away from you._

"I think I'm just going to go back to my table. I have to find a friend."

"You're friend can wait." My lord, this girl would not get the hint.

"I don't they can."

She got so close, and whispered in my ear, "Don't you want me? Don't you want to fuck me?"

I pulled away and blurted out, "I'm gay!"

"Does it matter? I just want to have a little fun. You can forget about it tomorrow."

I stuttered, "I seriously have to go." I felt really nervous and did not want any part in this. Maybe another guy would, but definitely not me. But before she could reply, I walked away quickly to our table. I saw Rosalie there and sat next to her.

"Where's Emmett?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh ok." I didn't know what to say right now, because I was still shocked at what happened.

"Edward, you look a little pale. Did something happen?"

"No. Um, nothing happened. Hehe." I said nervously while I ran a hand through my hair, like I always do when I feel nervous or uncomfortable.

"Edward, I've been your friend for years. I know something happened. Tell me."

So instead of being a strong macho man I should have been, I told her about my thoughts and feelings.

"You know I really like Bella. I _really like_ her. And we were dancing, and I was in heaven because we were so close to each other, and we started dancing, then grinding... And well you know. So we were dancing and all, and then this other guy comes up and asks to dance with Bella. I didn't like the idea of having his hands touching Bella, but I tried to act all calm and everything and left. Then this other girl, she looked very slutty, started dancing with me and grinding up against me and she was too clingy. She was all touchy and I couldn't get rid of her. I lied and told her I was gay, and now I'm here, telling you all this." I said amazingly all in one breath.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, amused, and asked, "Are you sure you didn't like it when she came onto you? Usually guys love that shit."

"No! I hated every moment of it. She was acting too slutty. The moment I set my eyes on her, I think I threw up a little. She was dancing all over me, and I found it disgusting. I danced only, a little out of pity. I tried to get away, but she wouldn't let me. I left so she could dance with other guys who would take up her offer."

_BPOV:_

I was dancing with the same guy, and eventually I said I was a little tired. He understood, and kissed the back of my hand.

_Definitely the charmer._

I rolled my eyes. We sort of talked while we were dancing. He seemed like a nice guy, and he didn't push me into doing anything further than dancing, something I was glad for. My eyes were only on Edward.

_Were his eyes on me?_

I had looked around the club, trying to find Edward, but I couldn't. I thought he might be at the table, so I went back. Edward's and Rosalie's back was to me, and I wanted to surprised Edward. But what I heard made me stop in my tracks.

"Are you sure you didn't like it when she came onto you? Usually guys love that shit." I heard Rosalie's feminine voice say.

"No! I hated it every moment of it. She was acting too slutty. The moment I set my eyes on her, I think I threw up a little. She was dancing all over me, and I found it disgusting. I danced only a little, out of pity. I tried to get away, but she wouldn't let me. I left so she could dance with other guys who would take up her offer." I felt my heart break a little. Was he talking about me? Did he find me disgusting? He acted like that out of pity? The old Bella would break down and shed tears, but this new Bella wouldn't take this shit. Edward was like any other guy, a jerk.

I got out my phone and texted Alice and Rosalie that I was heading home, that I wasn't feeling well. I couldn't look at Edward at the moment. If I did, I would probably get so angry I would hurt something, or _someone. _But maybe it wasn't about me. Maybe it's another girl. But what he said all made sense if it was about me. Either way, and I had to leave because I couldn't stand it. I was waiting outside and then got into a cab. I told the driver the address, and in about 15 minutes,I was at the college campus.

I walked to the dorms, and what shocked me there was my worst nightmare.

Somebody was waiting for me, and I panicked in the inside, but was strong on the outside. I knew who it was, and I knew they wouldn't hurt me. But still, memories came flooding in.

"Bella?" No. It couldn't be.

Jacob.

_Here's the part where the anxiety kicks in._

**A/N: Likey? No likey? Tell me what ya think. I appreciate it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Im so sorry for not updating earlier!!! I haven't updated in 4 months, and im so sorry!!! I was busy with so many things. I was busy at the end of the school, and for summer, I went on vacation and my laptop was being stupid so I couldn't post anything. So many things have been going on. I'm so sorry! But here is a short chapter! I don't like how I wrote this at all, but I couldn't think of any other way. And I will start to write again regularly because now I'm back on track with everything. Thanks so much for still reading my story! I really appreciate it!**

**BPOV:**

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?" I was trying to keep calm before I would explode with rage.

He walked over to me and was standing so close I can smell his musky scent. _So different from Edward's natural sweet scent._

"I'm sorry. I just had to come back to see you again. There are no words to explain how much I miss you."

"You miss me? Yeah right. You already have that little slut Laurent. You don't need me."

"But Bells, she means nothing to me. After a lot of thinking, I now know you and I are meant to be together." Uh, no. We're not.

"You cheated, I left. We're over."

"Bella, you have to understand, while I was….um…._with…_ her… I was thinking about you the whole time. She is nothing. You are my everything."

"Oh, so since you were thinking about me, you were moaning her name?" I was ready to just let go and show him how much he hurt me.

" Please lets just start over, I don't want to be without you. I need you. I want you. I need you to love me again."

I was going to stay calm. I was taking deep breaths, so I wouldn't get out of control.

"Jacob, you blew your chance. I don't love you anymore. We are over. We are _never_ going to be together ever again."

"Why? Is there somebody else? You already love somebody else?" I was thinking Edward, but I don't even know if I love him yet. And he doesn't like me. I heard him say it himself.

"That's none of your damn business. Please excuse me, I have to get to my room." I really wanted to go inside because I was getting cold.

I walked right by him and started to unlock my door. But before I could open the door, a hand captured my wrist, and spun me around. Jacob smashed his lips against mine, and I was shocked. But I would not let somebody just kiss me forcefully. I started to pull away, but he kept his body right on mine. I forgot how strong he was, and how small I was. I wouldn't give into his kiss, no way. But then memories started to flood through my mind, of all the good times we had, of all the happiness, adoration, and love I felt for him. But then, the horrible image of him fucking another girl, moaning her name, telling excuses, the anger spread throughout me, and right when I was about to shove my knee into his groin, his lips left mine. I opened my eyes, and saw Edward pulling Jacob from me, and pushing him to the ground. Hard. His eyes flashed with anger while they glared at Jacob.

"Dude, what the fuck? I'm trying to hook-up with my girlfriend!" Jacob yelled at Edward. The anger in Edward's eyes melted away and all I saw was sadness.

"Girlfriend?" Edward whispered, looking at me with a confused look.

Thats it. I'm through with this. "Girlfriend?! Hooking up?! I'm not your fucking girlfriend anymore, remember? And while you were kissing me, I was trying to pull away. You fucking cheated on me. I'll never forgive you for it. For now, just go home because I never want to see your fucking face ever again. Got it?" I was so close to just ripping his head off! When will Jacob ever learn?

"But Bella-"

"She said leave. Now go." Edward said in a stern voice.

"Oh yeah, and who are you? Her new boyfriend?"

Edward got so close to Jacob, and said in a menacing voice, "Don't talk to her, don't contact her, don't visit her. Don't even think about her. Because if you do, I will personally hunt you down."

I opened the door and hurried inside while Edward followed me. I heard him lock the door, and I went to the kitchen to make myself tea and to stall time because I don't think Edward wanted to talk at the moment. Once my tea was done, I went to sit by Edward who was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, looking down. I set my tea on the coffee table, and I put my hand on his knee, trying to comfort him.

"Thank you. That guy was my ex-boyfriend, Jacob, and apparently he came here to pay a visit. He wanted to get together, and I had denied him, and if you didn't show up, who knows, he may have done more than just kiss me."

"Your welcome. And um, the reason I showed up was because..well god this is going to sound creepy…but I followed you from the club. You left so quickly, and I wanted to see if you were alright. Are you ok?" He had turned his head to look at me, and I got to see those brilliant emerald eyes.

I wanted to tell him that I was hurt from he had said before, but I couldn't show him that I was weak because of him. I sighed, and decided to take my chances.

"I left because I overheard you talking to Rosalie and… well I thought I had heard enough and I didn't want to bother you anymore."

He looked confused for a second, but then you can tell it dawned on him.

He was silent for a minute, but then blushed. I was going to get up, but he started to speak.

"Oh that. I wasn't talking about you…I was talking about this other girl at the club, Tanya. She was grinding up on me, and I didn't want to, but she kept on forcing herself on me, and I was repulsed at that. Please believe me, I don't want you upset at me." Oh….. wow I'm a dumbass. Wait a minute…

"But we were dancing, and I was grinding on you, but you didn't seem upset at that." Was he just making up a story?

"She was acting like a slut and was dressed trashy. You were…." And he stopped his sentence, and his blush appeared again.

"What was I?" I was getting worried. Did he think I was trashy too? Oh shit. That's why he didn't finish his sentence; he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Edward, its ok. You can say it, I was kind of acting like a slut with you-" And before I could finish my sentence, he blurted out, "Sexy!" He turned his head and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was still blushing. He thought I was sexy, and thought that other girl was slutty.

I decided to play with him a little bit.

"Edward look at me, please." I pleaded. He slowly turned his head so I could see those deep green eyes that never cease to amaze me.

I slowly put my lips next to his ear, and whisper "Thank you. And I must say, you are pretty sexy too." I then put my lips on his cheek, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I pulled back, and he was blushing.

_Damn, that boy blushes a lot. I like it._

We talked about random crap for a while, and then he asked a question that caught me by surprise.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I have to ask. It's stuck on my mind. What happened when you were with Jacob?"

That night, I told him the whole story with Jacob, almost every detail. It was really easy to talk to him. That fact was a little scary to think about, because I do not want to fall for another guy if they are going to hurt me. I don't think Edward will ever hurt me, but thats the same thought I thought when I first got together with Jacob.

**A/N: Ok please review! And another chapter will be up this weekend IF you tell me your input on some ideas. I either want bella to either distant herself from edward because she's scared to get hurt again and maybe flirt around with some other guys OR have them get together, with drama and confusion. OR you can tell me other ideas of how it should go. I think i know which one I want, but I really would appreciate it if you gave ideas. Thanks so much! And im sorry if i can't respond to all of your reviews, because my laptop won't let me sometimes. Thanks again! =D **


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV:

It's been a couple weeks since the club incident. After that night, I dreamed Edward and I got together, and we were happy as ever. But I caught him with another girl, just like I did with Jacob. I was running away, and I ran into a forest. I kept on running until my legs gave up on me, and I fell into a bottomless pit of despair. **(****A/N: lol I always say 'bottomless pit of depsair' so I found this kinda funny how I wrote it.)**

I had woke up from that dream, angry that I am so dependent with guys. I didn't need a man to make me happy, and I shouldn't be upset if my ex-boyfriend thought I wasn't enough. I need a man to accept me the way I am, a man that doesn't have a desire to fuck another woman because I'm not enough for him. But will Edward be that man? He's open up to me and showed me that sensitive shy guy he is, and I like him. But maybe once I get together with him, he may turn out to be a jackass. Goddammit, why must this be so hard?? Ever since the incident happened, I sort of distanced myself from him, still unsure of what to do. I can tell he was confused and concerned, and I know I wasn't being fair, but at that point I didn't really care about anything because everything was so hard to think through. This morning, I decided I have had enough. I needed to get through this, and there was one person who I can count on to tell me the truth.

----------

I walked into the café and spotted the person I needed to talk to at the moment.

I walked over to them and sat in the empty chair across from Jasper.

Jasper looked up from his gaze at the table and smiled at me. Even his smile calmed me down and made me comfortable.

"Hey Bella. You had said you wanted to talk?" I heard a hint of his Southern accent, and now knew why Alice was so calm around him. Everything about him gave a good vibe and made you feel comfortable around him.

I answered, "Yeah. It's about Edward."

He looked amused once I mentioned Edward. "Have you guys gotten together yet?"

I was surprised, was it that obvious I liked him? "For your information, no we have not. But I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Before you start, I just have to say this. Edward likes you. A lot. I've known him since high school, so I know how he is and everything. How he talks to you, how he acts around you, how he responds to you, everything he does with you, shows he likes you. He hasn't really gave any interest into other girls for as long as I've known him, so once he met you, I knew he liked you." Just those couple of sentences made my heart lighten up and I felt good about myself. I smiled because I was so happy he feels the same way about me.

But I had to say why I was here in the first place. "Thanks Jasper, I'm glad he feels that way, because I really like him too. And I want to go out with him, I want him to be my boyfriend. But, you need to know, I had a serious boyfriend before him. And I loved him, and I thought he loved me too. But one day, I found him fucking another girl. I left him, and this happened during the summer. I'm not saying I still have feelings for my ex, but I don't want to be with Edward only to find him with another girl. I know Edward is respectful and he may say he would never do that, but my ex was the same way."

Jasper was listening and had a very serious look on his face, and looked like he was trying to say something, but didn't know how to word it. He eventually spoke.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Bella. But Edward is not like that. He talks to me almost everyday about you. He really likes you, and he would never hurt you. And if he does, which is likely not going to happen, I promise you I will beat the shit out of him."

"Thanks Jasper. I also wanted to say, this past couple weeks I have been more distant to him. If he likes me, why hasn't he asked me out?"

He chuckled, and explained "Edward is very shy and gets nervous. That's why he blushes a lot, especially around you. He does like you, but is probably too scared to ask you because he doesn't think he will deal with rejection easily. If you want, you should ask him. Or…" And then he had a mischievous grin planted on his face.

I was curious of what he had to say, so I asked, "Or what?"

"Well I have a plan, and I think I know how to get Edward to ask you."

"Ok, please tell me."

"Well, before I tell you, you and I both know, no matter what, Alice is going to have to be apart of this plan. She's going to find out." He and I both laughed.

-------------

"Ok Bella, do you remember the whole plan?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I think I got it. Start flirting with guys, especially infront of Edward. But don't go on dates with them. Batting eyelashes, touching the arm, giggling, flipping the hair, leaning in, and friendly hugging is acceptable."

Rosalie interrupted and added, "Remember the date part, because Edward is sensitive, so he may just give up if he finds out you are going out with another guy. I'm not trying to say he doesn't like you enough, but he will be sad instead of angry."

"Ok, I'll remember."

Jasper continued the conversation by saying, " And I know he will get jealous. Oh and once he gives in and asks you out-"

Before Jasper finished his sentence, Emmett yelled, "You are going to get laid!! Woo!! Hey I can teach you some pointers, if you want. You know, guys love it when you lick-"

"Emmett! Bella doesn't need to know that yet!" Rosalie yelled, and she smacked the back of his head. I should be embarrassed of what Emmett was going to say, but I just laughed. Who knows, I may have to take him up on his offer. We all laughed, and continued on talking.

-------------  
_**A week later:**_

This past week, I have been constantly flirting with guys. You know, the whole deal. The thing is, I haven't been doing that to Edward. Jasper said if I keep this up, Edward will eventually get so jealous that he would ditch his shyness and just ask me out already. Well its definitely working, because I can tell Edward is getting jealous. His eyes darken whenever I talk to another guy, he glares at the guy the whole time, and his knuckles turn white for fisting them up so much. And whenever I lean into them, or even give them a hug, he leaves his spot and walks away.

Whenever we go back to our dorm, he stays quiet, and gets nervous. I can tell the flirting is upsetting him, but I trust Jasper, and he says he _knows_ this will work.

And if this doesn't work, well then damn, maybe Edward is gay.

It was getting late, so I headed to bed. I fell into a deep sleep, and had very vivid dreams.

_Edward circled me, like I was his prey. "Are you trying to make me lose control with jealousy?"_

_I smirked and innocently said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_You don't, do you?  
I crossed my arms, my chest looking more pronounced._

"_Nope."_

_He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered in my ear, "I know what you are doing. And trust me, its working." He pulled my body to his, and I felt he was... excited. _

_He kept on whispering sweet dirty things into my ear and was grinding his hips into me. I was moaning, and then…_

I woke up to my alarm on my phone. Stupid phone. I thought over my dreams, and I couldn't say anything to myself. Maybe that's what I wanted to happen. Maybe that's what I wanted Edward to do. I haven't been flirting and trying to get him jealous for nothing!

Today I didn't have class, so I got dressed and left my dorm room. I noticed Edward wasn't there, but I tried not to dwell on it too much.

I headed to the library and found a table way in the back with 2 chairs and I sat in one of them. I had brought my bag with me, and I got out my book for class and started reading. But before I got really into the book, I noticed somebody was standing near the table. I looked up and was surprised to see Edward.

He said quietly, "Can I sit here?"

I smiled, "Of course."

He sat down in the seat, and started to read his own book. It was nice, the quiet, the calmness. But I knew he wanted to talk.

"Bella?" His sweet melodic asked.

**A/N: Ok the dream part may seem kind of random here, but I have to write it for something else in the future to happen. Ok so Edward is getting a little jealous...Aw.... Ok please review and tell me what you think! I really hope for 10 reviews, at least!! Stop being lazy and pressing the 'Favorites Story' and please review! i really appreciate all of you reviewers! I know my story may not be interesting, but i'm trying! Thanks so much! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Ok so you may not like this chapter, I don't know if I like it. I was stuck on two ideas for this chapter, so if you don't like this chapter, too bad! Haha ok if you don't like it , or if you think something should change, please feel free to tell me! **

I answered, "Yes?"

Edward looked down and asked in a quiet voice, "Did I upset you?"

"No, why do you ask?" He hasn't been upsetting me, more like frustrating.

"Well, its just uh, you have been kind of ignoring me and not talking, so I was wondering if I did something wrong." He had the saddest face I have ever seen. I felt really bad.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. And I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you." And I really was.

And then he looked like he wanted to say something, but at the same time, didn't want to say it. _Say it, say it._

I decided to hurry this up a bit, so I asked, "Is that all you were wondering about?"

He took time to answer the question, but then came up with "Um yeah, I guess. I'm sorry I disturbed you, I'm going to head back up to the dorm room, I'll see you later." And he left quickly.

What. The. Fuck.

I was so close to getting it out of him, damn it! I decided to follow him.

I got my bag, and walked out of the library. While I was walking to the building, I started thinking what I was going to do when I got there. Would I be sincere and understanding and give him space? Would I continue with the plan? Would I just go over to him and fuck him senseless? No, no, and no. I had to come up with something! Damn it, this is harder than I thought. I got to the room, so I opened the door and found Edward pacing back and forth, muttering, "why me….why me…."

I closed the door behind me, and he realized I was there watching him.

"Look, Edward…" I sighed, I didn't really know what I was doing.

"No, Bella. Listen to me, please." He said in a strong voice, which I was surprised. He walked towards me, and then suddenly my back was against the wall, his body almost touching mine. I looked up into his green eyes, probably with a puzzled look on my face.

He started speaking, "Why are you flirting with all these guys, and not me?"

Damn, Jasper was right. This plan would get him more forward. I wanted to push his buttons, so I shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about." _Whoa, déjà vu. This is kind of like my dream. _

"I think you do." His sweet breath fanned across my face, and I wanted more.

"Maybe I do."

"Why won't you flirt with me?" After he said that, he blushed a slight pink.

I smirked, "So you want my attention?"

"Yes! I get jealous when you are with those other guys! I want you to be with me!"

"Why?" Did I just say that out loud? Shit, I'm stupid.

"Because I really like you! I have for a while now, but you seem interested in all those other guys! So why do I even bother!" He said in a rush, and I gasped. He said it. He liked me. He wants me. Finally, I got him to say it! But when I looked at his face, he looked back at me with frightened eyes, and muttered 'im sorry' and ran to his room. I just stood there against the wall, mentally yelling at myself.

_He ran away, great. I bet he regrets ever saying that. But he still said it, he got jealous. He likes me. He wants to be with me. He said it._

After about ten minutes of processing what just happened, I walked to Edward's room. I didn't know if I should enter, or give him his privacy. But I really needed to talk to him, so I opened his door and walked in.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands. He didn't look up, because he knew it was me who came into his room. I slowly got onto his bed, and sat right behind him. I put my arms around his waist, and I was so close that my chest was pressed against his strong back. We just stayed in that position for a good amount of time in silence. He stayed tense, while I tried to help him relax.

Suddenly, I put my mouth next to his ear, and I whispered, "I like you too. A lot."

His tense figure relaxed, and he turned around, with my arms still around him, and I slowly laid back down on his bed. I grabbed his shirt, so I could pull him to me. He was on top of me, his elbows and knees supporting his weight so I couldn't feel it, but just feel his body pressed against mine. His breathing sped up, and he looked at me, while saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cornered you like that before. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry –" and before he can continue, I stopped him by placing my finger over his lips to silence him.

"Don't be sorry. You don't need to apologize for anything."

And then he was quiet for a while, but his whisper broke the silence, "Bella, would you be my girlfriend?"

I grinned, and before he could do anything about it, I reached up a little until my lips were pressed against his. I closed my eyes, waiting for a response. He slowly cupped my cheek, and started to move his lips against mine. I put one of my hands in his bronze hair and I started tugging lightly, and he gasped in surprise and, I think, in pleasure. That was when I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues were dancing, and we were in a heated make out session. And my gosh, he was a fantastic kisser. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but I had to pull away for air, and I saw his face. His cheeks were flushed with a beautiful blush, his hair tousled as usual, and he was panting lightly.

He then smiled shyly, "Can I take that as a yes?"

I laughed, and pulled him in for another kiss.

------------

It was late at night, and I was in Edward's bed. Ever since the kiss, the sexual tension kept on building up. We can both sense it, and we both knew that it was going to get worse and worse.

As I said before, I was in Edward's bed. My back was to him, so his body was pressed up against my back. His arm was around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We just laid there, saying nothing. I then shifted a little, and my ass brushed against his crotch. He groaned, and I smirked. I turned around, and hitched my leg onto his hip. He looked at me, his eyes asking for permission. I nodded, and he started kissing my neck, slowly, up and down over and over. But then he hit one spot that sent chills of pleasure throughout my body, and that also made me moan. He started sucking lightly on that special spot, and I couldn't help but give another moan.

I put my hand on his cheek, and pulled his face towards mine. We kissed, but this kiss was different from the recent previous ones. The others were fast, urgent, hot. This kiss was slow and sensual. We both needed this kiss, we both needed to know that we are together. It may seem like we are rushing, but we both need this. I kept on denying myself that I didn't need a boyfriend. But the truth is, that I can be happy, with a boyfriend or not. Its just that I didn't need a cheating jackass. Lets hope Edward isn't like Jacob.

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter! Oh and tell me if you think they are rushing into their relationship. I don't think they are, because they haven't had sex, just kissing, but maybe you guys think differently. And they are college students after all! So tell me your ideas or your thoughts. Thanks so much! Oh and I got over 10 reviews last time (thank you reviewers!), can I please get 15 reviews for this chapter? Pretty please? =D**


End file.
